Mine, Sebastian
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Which Sebastian is always yours and beside you, my Lord?


**Author** : Yukino Shirakawa (Yukino)

**Casts** :

**Yuto Nakajima** as **Sebastian Michaelis**

**Yuuri Chinen** as **Ciel Phantomhive**

**Inoo Kei** as **Grell Sutcliff**

**OCs** : You can find it by yourself on the story.

**Fandom** : Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

**Genre** : Angst, slight BL

**Length** : Oneshot

Yoroshiku!

Ini ff pertama Yukino untuk fandom 'Kuroshitsuji'. Sebenarnya ff ini bisa dikategorikan juga sebagai ff crossover, tapi Yukino masupin sini aja dulu ;)

Selamat membaca, Readers!

Malam sudah menjelang di pelupuk mata kota Tokyo. Aku memandang kota dari atas balkon kediaman keluarga tuan Ciel. Lampu-lampu kota berkelap-kelip seperti cahaya-cahaya kecil yang hinggap dan bersinar terang di tengah kegelapan, membawa suasana tersendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara tuan Ciel memanggilku.

"Sebastian!" teriaknya.

Aku segera menuju ke arah suara - yang kini duduk di atas sebuah kursi goyang sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di depan hangatnya api unggun yang terletak di sebuah ruang tamu yang luas.

"Yes, my lord," ujarku seraya menundukkan kepala.

Ia menoleh padaku dengan muka setengah memelas - baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kau... sebenarnya dewa kematian, 'kan?"

"Yes, my lord. Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu, sebelum detik ini."

Setelahnya, ia mengambil sebuah foto dari saku celananya, dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku rindu Sebastian-ku yang asli..." ujarnya lirih.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah jaket hangat yang tergantung di hanger dekat pintu ruang tamu.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Hangatkan dan tenangkan dirimu."

Ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Jelas terlihat di matanya, bulir-bulir yang hampir mengucur dan memantulkan cahaya api unggun.

"Anak-anak boleh menangis. Tapi lelaki, tidak pernah. Tak akan pernah, walaupun untuk sesuatu yang ia sayangi," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Ia masih terdiam.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. "Tuan, saya pergi dulu. Selamat malam..."

"Jangan!" pintanya.

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa, tuan?"

Ia menatapku berkaca-kaca, penuh harap. "Terimakasih atas jaket ini, dan kurasa api unggun saja sudah cukup bagiku," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kembali jaket yang kupakaikan padanya. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

Aku punya firasat kalau ini menyambung dengan pertanyaannya kalau aku ini dewa kematian.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel kembali menatapku penuh harap. "Bawakan Sebastianku kembali... Mintakan rohnya pada dewa kematian..." ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya lama. "Kau... serius, tuan?" Pasalnya, aku sudah bosan berurusan lagi dengan gerombolan dewa kematian - terutama dengan seorang dewa yang tidak konsisten dalam berpenampilan, Grell. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang diiringi kenyataan tersembunyi bahwa dia adalah seorang lelaki. Namun jangan diremehkan - dia salah satu dari dewa-dewa kematian yang paling disegani. Dan aku sudah membelot ke dunia manusia dengan kekuatan dewa kematian yang masih ada dalam tubuhku - itu pelanggaran terbesar.

"Sebastian? Bi... bisakah?" tanyanya lagi, memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ah, yes, my lord. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membawakan roh Sebastian kembali. Tapi, apa tuan yakin akan menerima rohnya? Bukankah jasad Sebastian sudah lama tak ada?"

Ia hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, Sebastian bodoh. Aku masih menyimpannya di dalam sebuah lemari kaca berpengawet - dan aku telah membersihkan darahnya."

"Baiklah, my lord. Saya keluar dulu." Aku pamit pada Ciel, berjalan keluar ruang tamu, dan kembali merenung di balkon.

Genta jam sudah berdentang sebanyak 12 kali. Malam sudah larut, dan aku masih saja berkutat di atas balkon dengan pikiran-pikiranku. Terutama tentang permintaan tuan Ciel yang meminta Sebastiannya yang asli kembali hidup.

_Bawakan Sebastianku kembali... Mintakan rohnya pada dewa kematian..._

Apakah tuan Ciel tak menyukaiku lagi? Apakah dia sudah bosan dengan penampilanku?

Aish, Sebastian. Pikiranmu semakin kacau saja, ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Kemudian, sebuah suara yang membuatku risih terdengar di sampingku.

"_Desu~_" sahut sebuah suara melengking. Sesosok manusia berjubah merah dan berambut panjang mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu saat jadi pelayan di dunia manusia dan meninggalkan dunia dewa kematian gara-gara bocah _kawaii _itu... siapa namanya?" lanjutnya.

Ukh, aku benci ini. "Ciel. Apa maumu?"

"Aih, aih, aih. Kudengar dia memintamu untuk mengambil kembali roh anjingnya yang telah lama mati - yang namanya diberikan untukmu, ya~" ia berbisik parau persis di depan telingaku sambil menaruh tangannnya di atas bahuku. Cukup membuatku merinding karena risih.

"Grell, singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku." Aku mengguncangkan bahuku dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aduh, aduh. Seperti itukah kau yang sekarang?"

Aku enggan menjawabnya.

"Oh, sudah enggan kau menjawabku? Baiklah... kalau kau ingin anak itu bahagia dengan kembalinya anjing kesayangannya padanya," suaranya mendadak berubah dari suara sok-sok-menggoda jadi bernada mengancam, "...hadapi aku di _Field of Beautiful Death_, 24 jam dari sekarang."

Kutengok jam. Jarum-jarum penunjuk jam telah berformasi membentuk sebuah sudut 90 derajat dengan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 12 diiringi dengan jarum panjang yang telah segaris lurus dengan angka 3 dan suara jarum detik yang terus berdetak.

"Nah, selain kalah, kau harus menanggung resiko lain. Mumpung suasana hatiku sedang baik sekarang, maka kau akan kuberi kelonggaran untuk menentukan konsekuensimu sendiri."

"Konsekuensi?"

"Iya."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Malam yang dingin malah embuatku berkeringat malam ini.

"Baiklah," aku menghela nafas, "aku akan berubah wujud menjadi Sebastian, anjing keluarga Phantomhive."

Grell terkekeh kecil. "Kikiki~ Konsekuensi yang tak biasa. Ingat, Michaelis, 24 jam dari sekarang. Di _Field of Beautiful Desu~_" Grell pergi meninggalkanku dengan kibasan jubah merahnya.

Grell berangsur menghilang menjadi setitik kecil merah. Tak kubayangkan bagaimana bisa seorang dewa kematian menjadi seekor anjing yang setia pada tuannya bak pengawal.

Hufh...

Baiklah. Demi tuan Ciel.

Pagi menjelang di kota Tokyo. Mentari bersinar cerah menembus jendela kamar tuan Ciel yang susah sekali dibangunkan - apalagi kalau ia tahu hari ini hari Sabtu.

"Tuan... Tuan, bangunlah. Kau bisa tidur lagi jika kau sudah sarapan," ujarku membangunkannya.

Ia menggeliat sedikit, namun percuma - ia hanya berpindah tempat saja.

"Tuan, bangunlah. Tuan Besar sedang menanti anda untuk sarapan pagi. Saya takut kalau sarapan anda dingin dan tak enak lagi untuk dimakan."

"Eung... baiklah. Hoahhm... ngantuuk..." keluhnya seraya bangkit dan duduk sejenak di tepi tempat tidur. Kulihat keanehan di matanya.

"Tuan? Anda menangis tadi malam?"

"Eh?" Ia mengucek matanya cepat. Suaranya mendadak diceria-ceriakan dan ia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya yang agak tinggi. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Memangnya mataku bengkak, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mendadak merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menangis semalam karena belum bisa membawakan roh Sebastian untuknya. "Iya, tuan. Mata anda terlihat membengkak."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku harus cuci muka... Sebentar," ia berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya cepat.

Saat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke pintu kamar mandi, sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu jatuh dari saku piyama tuan Ciel saat ia mencuci muka. Benda itu jatuh perlahan ke atas lantai marmer kamar mandi.

Foto keluarga kecil tuan Ciel dan... Sebastian.

Aku menatap foto itu, tercenung.

Keran dimatikan, bunyi air berhenti, kesunyian pun tercipta. "Sebastian, kau lihat apa?" Ia menoleh ke arah pandangan mataku.

"Aduh, fotonya! Basah tidak, ya?" Ia mengambilnya dan mengeringkannya dengan lengan piyamanya. Melihatku tercenung, ia mendekatiku dan berkata,

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak melupakanmu, kok. Aku tetap menyukaimu. Hanya saja kalau Sebastiannya ada dua, rumah ini pasti akan lebih ramai," katanya sambil mendongak padaku. Pandangan matanya tetap penuh harap - walau senyumnya terkembang lebar pagi ini. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku ke ruang makan dengan langkah yang agak terseok.

Dari yang enggan menghadapi Grell, aku malah semakin tak sabar menghadapinya.

Aku menatap langit senja Tokyo, dan menatap jam dinding. Menyadari bahwa pertandingan akan berlangsung kurang dari 8 jam lagi, aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku bersemayam sedari tadi sembari memandangi foto tuan Ciel bak orang patah hati, mencari angin segar di luar sana.

Eh? Bagaimana dengan tuan Ciel? Kalau sedang bersedih, biasanya dia selalu menangis sampai ketiduran, apalagi kalau seadng mengingat Sebastian. Ingat, bukan aku. Anjingnya.

Saat aku memikirkan hal diatas, rasa sakit dalam hatiku selalu mengganggu. Apa aku terlalu cinta pada tuan Ciel?

Ah, Sebastian Michaelis! Sadarkan pikiranmu!

Akhirnya, aku berjalan menuju kamar tuan Ciel. Benar saja, saat kubuka perlahan pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu _redwood _yang kokoh, ia sedang tertidur dengan mata yang membengkak - dan sebuah foto.

Lagi-lagi foto keluarga kecil Phantomhive - dan Sebastian di samping tuan Ciel. Mmh, anjing yang setia.

Aku termenung begitu lama di depan pintu, memikirkan kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan roh Sebastian dengan segera, tangisan tuan Ciel, kekalahan, tawa riang Grell...

"Kau... melihatku dari tadi?" ujar tuan Ciel saat ia terbangun.

"Ah, iya, bocchan. Tadi aku melihatmu tertidur, takutnya kau kedinginan. Aku pindahkan kau ke tempat tidur saja sekarang."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku mau makan," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi dan melewatiku acuh tak acuh.

Benarkah... kalau tuan Ciel sudah mulai bosan hidup denganku? 

Larut malam sudah tiba. Gelisah, aku termenung di atas balkon. Aku melirik arlojiku - sudah jam 12 malam. 5 menit lagi.

"_Desu~_"

Aduh, suara memuakkan itu. Sudah datang rupanya.

"Kubilang 'kan di _Field of Beautiful Death_. Telingamu bermasalah kemarin?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Ia sudah bersiap mengibaskan jubah merahnya lagi, ketika seseorang berteriak di belakangku.

"Sebastian!"

Ia berlari menyongsongku dan menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mau Sebastianmu kembali 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali. Tunggu di rumah ya, bocchan... Tunggu dengan sabar. Aku akan kembali." Aku menatapnya penuh arti.

"Benarkah... kau akan kembali?"

Kurasakan senyumku perlahan memudar. "Entahlah."

Lalu, aku dan Grell pergi menjauh - meninggalkan Ciel yang mendongak cemas padaku di balkon.

Aku dan Grell sudah berdiri menghadap masing-masing di _Field of Beautiful Death_. Ia sudah mengeluarkan aura mengancamnya - dan aku belum bersiap sama sekali. Bertahun-tahun di dunia manusia tanpa mempelajari lebih lanjut senjata-senjataku membuatku seperti orang asing disini.

Aku melirik satu persatu orang-orang yang hadir. Kemudian, kusadari bahwa _battle field _ini merupakan _battle field _yang sangat suram dahulunya - setelah dirombak kembali oleh Grell dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang didominasi warna merah dan putih. Kesan seram pun tak terasa lagi disini, tergantikan oleh semerbak bunga dan ilalang dengan bunganya yang berwarna merah muda lembut di samping tribun penonton yang mengadaptasi bentuk koloseum, stadion pertandingan megah dari Roma.

"Bersiaplah, Sebastian Michaelis! Hadapilah kematianmu yang indah~" seru Grell.

Aku hanya membentuk mulutku menjadi sebuah garis lurus - itu saja. Berkeringat dan menunjukkan kegugupan hanya membuat Grell makin senang - dan aku tak suka itu.

Kemudian, pertandingan dimulai. Grell mulai membentuk sebuah bola di tangannya. Lalu, ia melemparnya padaku.

Aku dapat mengelak dari serangannya dengan memindahkan tubuhku 1 meter dari sasaran dengan kecepatan suara.

"Hih? Begitu saja?" Grell menyeringai, menunjukkan taringnya.

"Sebenarnya tanganku gatal, Sutcliff," ujarku meyakinkan. Tanganku mulai mengeluarkan kabut hitam kelam. Aku berpindah dengan cepat ke arahnya dan meleburkan kabut itu tepat di jantungnya dari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sayangnya...

"Aduh? Kau semakin mahir menggelitikiku, ya?"

Sial.

Ia mengarahkan tatapan mengerikannya padaku, kemudian menyerangku tanpa basa-basi. Aku terpental ke belakang dan menubruk tribun penonton.

"Sakitkah, Sebby~?" ujarnya, semakin menyebalkan.

"Ugh," ringisku.

"Aduh... sakit ya? Sini, kubantu berdiri~" Grell menghampiriku dengan kibasan jubah merahnya, namun aku sudah menyerah.

"Sudahlah. Aku muak berkelahi."

"Muak~? Iblis yang aneh," ujarnya mengejek.

Tolonglah. Aku benar-benar muak soal ini. Aku hanya ingin tuan Ciel bahagia, itu saja.

Lalu sesuatu muncul di pikiranku, dan meluncur dari mulutku :

"Bunuh saja aku dan izinkan aku bereinkarnasi menjadi seekor anjing."

Grell menyeringai buas. "Ha! Begitu mudahnya kau menyerah sekarang?"

"Benar. Kau tahu, aku hanya seorang _butler_. Seorang _butler _yang baik mestilah menyenangkan hati tuannya. Aku bukan lagi iblis tangguh yang kalian kenal."

Grell terdiam sejenak, menyembunyikan seringainya, kemudian berteriak nyaring, "Maaf mengecewakan kalian! _Battle _ini dihentikan! Bubarlah! Pergi kalian semua!"

Aku terhenyak. Apa maksud makhluk satu ini?

"Bagaimana dengan... roh anjingnya? Kau sudah berjanji, 'kan?" tanyaku gugup. Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku seumur hidup dan akan memenjarakan diriku sendiri di penjara bawah tanah paling dingin.

"Haha? Roh anjing bodoh yang rela tenggelam demi menyelamatkan tuannya?"

"Namanya Sebastian," tegasku.

Grell mendengus. "Aku tahu," katanya "dan jangan ingatkan aku lagi." Ia membetulkan posisi kacamata lonjongnya dan tiba-tiba saja merenggut bahuku.

"ADA APA DENGANMU, HAH? KAU INI IBLIS, SEBASTIAN! IBLIS! INGAT ITU!"

"Kau…? Menga…"

"MENGAPA DENGANKU, BEGITU? SEHARUSNYA _AKU_ YANG BERTANYA MENGAPA _KAU_ BEGINI?"

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" Tanggapanku mulai mendingin dan kerisihanku meningkat drastis.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, dia terdiam dan menatap mataku lembut – dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Menangis?"

"Ya."

"Alasanmu?"

"Kau…" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "tak akan mengerti." Kutengokkan kepalaku ke samping untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Kulihat ia tersenyum – entah mengapa terlihat cantik sekali kalau begini. Namun senyum itu tidak lama, dan berganti menjadi duka.

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Mulutku hanya bisa menganga.

"Kujamin kau tak akan mengerti…" sambungnya.

Memang. Aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan kalau _dia _menyukaiku?

"Kukira aku bisa menyenangkan hatimu dengan berubah menjadi cantik, seperti sekarang. Namun kenyataannya, kau lebih menyukai seorang bocah bangsawan daripadaku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu…" Grell kembali menoleh ke arahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendadak aku merasa bersalah.

"Demo…"

"Argh, sudahlah! Kembalilah menjadi _butler_! Kukira itulah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia!" Ia berlari kencang entah kemana – dan membiarkanku menunggu di pojok _Field of Beautiful Death_.

'Ini, roh anjingnya. Jangan sampai jatuh," ujar Grell sembari menyerahkan sebuah kendi dari emas bertatahkan simbol-simbol.

"Benarkah kau akan menyerahkannya semudah ini? Aku curiga ini bukanlah roh anjing yang kuminta."

"Hmph," gerutunya, "masih saja meragukanku."

Aku mencium baunya dan merasakan aura roh anjing yang berada di dalam kendi. Ya, Sebastian.

"Tapi maukah sebagai gantinya…" Grell memegang tanganku, "kau menyerahkan kekuatanmu padaku?"

Aku memandangnya dingin.

"Kau sudah mengambil sebuah roh tanpa _battle_! Dan kau tak membalas cintaku!" kecam Grell. Ia kembali memohon padaku.

Tak ada pilihan.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan kekuatanku untukmu."

Tiba-tiba saja mukanya berubah secerah mentari pagi. "Kalau begitu… kemarikan…"

Ia memegang dada bagian kiriku, berkonsentrasi, dan mengambil sesuatu yang berwarna keperakan – cahaya kekuatan iblisku.

Aku merasa sedikit hampa dan perih pada awalnya, namun saat proses itu berakhir, tubuhku terasa lebih ringan dan aku menyadari sesuatu.

Aku telah seutuhnya menjadi _butler _– dan aku menyukainya.

**[GRELL POV]**

Aku tak menyangka jika Sebastian sudah mulai melupakanku, dan tak menyukaiku lagi.

Kukira dia akan selalu mengingatku saat dia berada di rumah megah si bocah bangsawan itu.

Yah, sudahlah…

Kulihat kini, tuxedo hitamnya membelah langit, lalu perlahan menghilang.

Baiklah, kini ku biarkan kau bahagia bersama bocah bangsawan itu.

Setidaknya kini aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kukenang darimu.

Kekuatan iblismu yang membuatku tersentuh kini ada di tanganku.

Terimakasih… Sebastian.

Setidaknya kau mau memberikanku kekuatanmu, satu kenanganmu. Hanya satu.

Walau aku tak tahu apa arti kerelaanmu padaku.

**[SEBASTIAN POV]**

Hah… aku sampai di Manor House. Semuanya kini telah berakhir, dan aku telah membawa roh Sebastian pada tuan Ciel. Aku melayang ke atas balkon dan membuka pintunya.

Tuan Ciel sudah menungguku di atas sofa dengan mata mengantuk – namun matanya tak juga menutup. Dia terlunjak saat mendengar suara pintu balkon yang berat tertutup.

"Sebastian! Kau bawa dia?" teriaknya.

"Tenang, bocchan. Ini," aku mengacungkan kendi emas pemberian Grell, "aku membawanya."

Ia menghambur padaku dengan mata yang bersinar bahagia, lalu memelukku erat.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sebastian Michaelis… Kau memang pembawa kebahagiaanku!" pekiknya. Kudengar isakan disana.

"It's my pleasure, Bocchan…"

_  
><strong><br>****[CIEL POV]**

Sebastian Michaelis, iblis sialan yang menjelma menjadi _butler_ku paling setia.

Sebenarnya, dialah yang membuatku bahagia, pengisi relung hatiku…

Ah, terimakasihku sedalam samudera mungkin tak cukup untuknya.

Tangis bahagia membuncah di hatiku saat aku memeluknya sepulangnya dia dari tempat asing untuk mengambil roh Sebastian. Hanya roh Sebastian. Roh seekor anjing.

_Butler _setiaku yang dingin namun selalu membawa kehangatan tersendiri di Manor House, itulah dia.

Terimakasih banyak… Sebastian.

**[FIN]**

Gyaaa, Yukino tau pasti bakal ada yang ngakak atau dahinya makin pegel gara-gara heran setengah idup baca ff Yukino satu ini~ *sotoy*

Tapi kuharap kalian suka ceritanya, walaupun rada2 nggak nyambung atau mengganjal atau bagaimanapun rupa cerita ini di kepala kalian…

Thanks for your attention :D


End file.
